My life and how it ended
by coolbuddha
Summary: An amazing story leaving you wanting more! ;)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!

My life and how it ended: Chapter one

I walked through the forest, listening to the deer's and the birds chirping. I sat on a log and got my journal, I started studying my surroundings. In the background I saw something moving, something faster than I have ever seen before. I put down my journal and ran after the thing interested, as I stood leaning on a tree panting. Astounded I gazed opened mouth at the chaos, there was a blood trail. At the edge of the clearing lay a dead deer smothered in blood. Deer's are such a graceful animals, what type of predator could have done this? I touched the blood, and felt an instinct streak of pain.

1 week later.

I lay withered in pain in my bed; sweat was in beads off my face. Intense pain speared through my bones it felt like the blood cells were knitting together. My bones were freezing, so was my blood. My muscles were tensing up. It felt like I had no muscles. I felt frozen, and then blackness.

I was stiff, my eyes opened and senses I never knew came open me, I could see every bug crawling on the ground through the carpet, I scratched my head and looked at the carpet. I felt nothing except for a crazed thirst, like I would kill for like some blood pudding or whatever. Which makes me suspicious; I've never liked blood pudding? I stood up, and quickly fell back down. My speed amazed me and yet from that waft of pain I thought I would be moving like my grandmother. I grabbed my chain lock and bicycle and headed off for the doctor's. As I passed the supermarket I caught a delicious scent and had a crazy urge to jump off my bike and go shopping for blood. I passed no one on my way to the doctor's and quickly as I arrived ran in. In the speed of light I was at the lobby were Dr Carlisle stood patiently, I took a whiff and strangely he smelt like family. He smiled at me and signalled me to follow him. I followed him through the hall ways until we reached his office. He sentenced me to sit on the table.

"Tell me what happened! From the beginning." He said, and I told him from the start to what I ate for breakfast that morning. At the end he frowned and staggered back, "No, it can't be. Now I suppose you want me to explain what is happening, the senses, the crazed thirst, the speed and the fact that you no longer can feel?" I nodded, he muttered "Now how do I explain, well you haven't been living in the world you think you have, we live in a world of mystic and magic and creatures you read as a Halloween bed time story. Vampires and wolves their true. In fact you're very close and personal to a family of wolves." I frowned wondering if this was a joke. "When you were in the forest, the fast thing was a vampire. He or she had been feasting on the deer when they heard you coming so he/she left. The venom was still in the deer's blood and when you touched the venom your skin sucked it up. And now you're a….." he left the sentence unfinished, as he decided that I should figure the rest out. But somehow as crazy as it sounded it all fitted into place. I, Isabella Redwood, at the age of 14 and a birthday of 16th of November am now a vampire..


	2. Chapter 2

The story of how I died: chapter 2

I twiddled my thumbs and brushed back my hair, Carlisle had disappeared. The thirst was unsustainable; I had to clutch the chair to keep myself from running off. Carlisle returned clutching a bag of a plus positive blood. I tightened my grip on the chair. He passed me the bag; I sunk my teeth into it and greedily drank. I wiped my mouth cornily, it felt so good. My thirst was still there, but this time it was bearable. I stood up shakily, and followed Carlisle out of the room.

"It's not safe for you around humans yet, you need to come with us so we can train you." he said stern fully.

I nodded, if I had to do the best for others than that's what I would do. He hopped in the driver's side, and I hopped in on the passenger's side. I stared out the window as the trees passed by; the playground was empty and the swing set swung in the breeze. Everything seemed empty now. The car dissented into the Culluns driveway; the engine abruptly came to a stop putting an eerie silence floating in the atmosphere. A small black headed lady was standing outside the doorway; Carlisle got out of the car and greeted the girl like an old friend. She came to the car door with a concerned look on her face, she opened the car door.

"Hello, my names Alice, and you must be Isabella Redwood. It's an honour to meet you. I know well be great friends." She said, "TARRAH," she yelled out.

A small red headed girl opened the door and ran out, she clutched onto Alice's dress.

"Don't be shy, this is Isabella. She's a new member of the family. Come on we'll all go inside and discuss this over will the others!" she said, leading us into the house.

Tarrah stoped and grabbed my hand; she quickly led me along after Alice. We stepped through the doorway, the house inside was magnificent, on one side the kitchen, on the other a plasma screen TV and all the types of games you could ever imagine. In the centre of the room was a humongous fire place, the fire was blazing away and happily crackling finally in the corner was a spiral staircase. Tarrah's hand slipped out of my hand and ran to a blond headed man standing by the staircase.

"Jasper, I want you to meet the newest member of the Cullen's family. Isabella Redwood!" she smiled and pointed at me.

His amber eyes were glaring at me as he was studying my features, the moment of awkwardness broke and he smiled. He signalled Tarrah over and she left her my little pony game to come over and stand beside him.

"So I guess you have met Tarrah, she's our sunshine. Could you look after her?" He croaked and I nodded.

Alice walked over to him, "Jasper, your voice is croaked again, and you need to hunt. "

He nodded and dipped off in a flash, "Could you look after Tarrah for me, Carlisle and I need to discuss things." Alice asked me, Carlisle and her went upstairs.

Tarrah walked over to me, "Want to play my little pony's, you could be butterscotch?" I nodded, "You don't talk much, I like you!" She hugged me and led me over to the unfinished game of ponies.

As the darkness swept over the hills my mind kept wondering about what had happened, but I knew here sitting on the carpet, with the fire crackling behind me and listening to Tarrah droning on about how we were going to be awesome friends and how she thought some dude at the vampire high school was really hot. I kept thinking also that this was the life for me, I smiled.

**Thanks guys, reviews would be great!**


	3. Chapter 3

The story of how I died: chapter three

Tarrah clicked her fingers and I snapped out of my journey through boredom ville. I opened my eyes wider trying not to look suspicious. She glared at me and clapped her hands, "Blood break, I'm starved!"

I sighed and was relieved that that was over, I heard someone scream and ran over to the kitchen. I collapsed in a bundle to see no emergency but to give my dead heart a heart attack. I'm sure Jasper would kill me if anything happened to his little girl!

"Nessie!" cried Tarrah,

Gliding through the door was a lean beautiful girl, apparently who was known by the name of 'Nessie'. She flipped her long brown curly hair out of her eyes; she bent over, smiled and opened her arms to Tarrah. Excitedly Tarrah screeched and gave Nessie the biggest bear hug ever! Through her calm milky eyes, she looked exhausted and worn out. But she was putting on a smile for Tarrah.

She looked at me puzzled; she forced her way out of Tarrah's bear hug arms and walked over to me.

"Can I help you?" she asked me,

"My name is-"I broke off in a sentence (mostly because Tarrah interrupted me)

"Nessie, meet the newest member of the Culluns family, Isabella Redwood!" She motioned towards me "OMG, you are just in time for my little ponies. You can be…. Rainbow pony! I'm just getting some blood, but Isabella can show you where we have set up!"

I grimaced preparing myself for another round of ponies, and motioned Nessie to the lounge. Once we were there, Nessie held her hand out to me.

"We haven't been probably introduced, my name is Renesme, but everyone just calls me Nessie. And yes I see you have met Tarrah. Give her a chance, she really is nice when she's not around her toys, then it just becomes a battle ground and she can play for ages!" she smiled and pointed to the ground were my little ponies were scattered everywhere and to the boxes that were filled to the brim with my little ponies.

I smiled and nodded, I took her hand and she smiled too. "I see you guys have really gotten into the game!"

"Are you kidding me, we have been playing for hours on end." We laughed; I haven't felt this great in years. The laugh broke off quickly when we noticed Tarrah standing in the doorway zipping blood. Nessie and I looked at each other and just started laughing.

3 hours later.

Thanks to our big mouths Tarrah made us play from hours on end dolls and dressups. I guess it wasn't so bad with Nessie there and I knew that she felt the same. Thankfully Nessie's boyfriend, Jacob came and rescued us. Tarrah had grabbed him and started drawing lines of lipstick on his face. We made a quick escape while she was distracted. We left for the kitchen and Nessie grabbed us a couple of bags of blood, in between mouthfuls of blood Nessie watched me and said "I have got some friends I would like you meet." She grabbed the remaining bags of blood and still guzzling my bag I followed her. She hopped into a hot red Ferrari, with my mouth open I stood there and stared at it. She motioned for me to hop in and I gracefully opened the door and sat down on the black leather seats. She started the engine and it roared into life.

My hair flipped behind me and I smiled..

**Reviews would be nice guys, thanks.**


End file.
